Our Love, Hate Relationship
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the biggest nerd in Fairy Tail Academy. After one day of some intense bullying, Lucy decides she need s to change her image. But what if her science teacher brings Lucy and her bully closer together?
1. Chapter 1

**Another round of story telling for you peeps! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1- Pain and A Change**

* * *

Lucy POV

My school life sucked.

I was the nerd of Fairy Tail Academy, just because I wore a knee length skirt, a large wool sweater, glasses, and always had my hair in a messy ponytail. My only friends were Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar, Aries Cottonee, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, and Wendy Marvell. The people who always picked on me were Natsu Dragneel and his band of idiots, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and Loke Celestial. The nicer ones of the group were Jellal Fernandes and Romeo Conbolt.

"Hey guys, look. It's the only blonde nerd in existence." Natsu scoffed. His friends laughed as he tripped me and walked off. I sighed, pickled up my scattered books and walked to my class.

"Ohayo, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted me as I walked through the door. My other friends waved and smiled.

"Ohayo, Levy-chan." I responded and waved back. Then the jerks who were missing Romeo and Jellal came in. Natsu immediately looked my way and smirked. Let me state that my friends minus Erza, Cana, Wendy, and Mira are in the classroom.

"Oi, blondie. If I wanted you standing I wouldn't have tripped you, now would I?" Natsu asked and pushed me to the ground.

"Leave Lucy-san alone!" Juvia shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Natsu shouted back.

Natsu POV

"Don't tell me what to do!" I shouted at the blue haired chick.

"I'm okay Juvia. You don't need to yell." The nerd said.

"Did I tell you to speak?" I asked and kicked her in the stomach. The guys behind me laughed at the expression on her face.

"Stop hurting her!" Levy shouted. Then the door opened, revealing the rest of the class. I walked away from the girls and we went to our respective seats. Lucy got up and clutched her stomach.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I just need to go to the nurse."

"Would you like anyone to accompany you?" Mira asked.

"I'll take her." I said and raised my hand. Gajeel and Gray snickered and pat my back.

"Thank you for volunteering, Natsu. I'll tell Gildarts where you two are." Erza said. I took the nerds hand and lead her outside.

"What do you want from me?" Lucy asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and smirked. I'll have a little fun for now.

"Why do you keep bullying me?! What have I ever done to you?" She shouted.

"Nothing. I just don't see why a piece of trash like you should be able to live without having consequences."

"I'm leaving." She said and ran down the hall. I scoffed and turned back to to go to the classroom.

Lucy POV

I ran out of the front gates and down the street towards my apartment. Stupid boys always ruining my life. I slammed my door shut and was greeted by my small white puppy, Plue.

"I think it's time for a change, don't you Plue?"

"Pun~ puun~." He's always had a strange bark.

* * *

**And there it is! The next big story I wrote! Remember to vote!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I was at my dads house for the weekend and was unable to update.**

**Chapter 2-** **Surprises and Projects**

* * *

**Levy POV**

"Where's Lucy-san?" Juvia asked.

"She called me earlier and said she was going to be late. I'm sorry." Aries said.

"Is she okay? I know she was feeling sick yesterday. Natsu said she went straight home." Erza said. Gajeel had threatened us from telling Erza, Cana, and Mirajane about what's been happening to Lucy.

"I'm sure that she's just getting over a headache." Mira said.

"I hope Natsu didn't leave a bruise on Lu-chan." I whispered to Juvia.

"Juvia hopes so too." Juvia whispered back. The bell rang and we took our seats in the classroom. Natsu and his gang of idiots walked in. Since Romeo and Wendy are first years and Cana and Mirajane were third years, they obviously had different classes.

"Gihi. How ya doin' this morning, shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Why do you care?" I scoffed.

"Gray-sama! Your clothes!" Juvia squealed.

"Shit!" Gray shouted and looked around for his uniform. Natsu laughed at his problem then looked at me.

"Where's your nerd?" He asked.

"Lucy is not a nerd." Erza said firmly. Gildarts-sensei then walked in.

**Natsu POV**

"Do you think that nerd's crying?" Loke asked.

"It's not my fault if she can't take a beating." I laughed.

"You guys are lucky Erza doesn't know about this." Jellal shivered. "She would beat us to a pulp."

"Stop looking on the bad side of things Jellal. If you would ask her out already, we wouldn't have to worry about her." Gajeel said and pat his back.

"W-What?" He questioned and blushed.

"We all know that you have a crush on her. You can't hide it anymore." I said.

"Has anyone seen Heartfilia-san?" Gildarts asked as he took attendance.

"Lucy said she was going to be late today." Erza said. He nodded and continued taking roll till it was time for our next class. Or rather the break between classes.

"Natsu-kun! I heard Macao-sensei was going to give us a science project. Wanna be partners?" Lisanna asked. She was my childhood friend, and an annoying one at that. She has chased away many potential girlfriends. And I'm pretty sure she stalked me.

"If we're allowed to work together, then I don't mind." I said. She squealed with happiness and hugged me before skipping off to her group of friends.

"Why are you even friends with that weirdo?" Gajeel asked.

"She's a childhood friend. But I'm regretting that now." I said and shuttered a bit. Then the door slid open, revealing a blonde beauty. All of the guys eyes widened and she blushed a bit.

"Dude! I didn't know we were getting a new girl!" Gray said.

"Look at her rack! It's huge!" Gajeel said. Loke stood up and walked up to the blonde girl.

"There he goes. Scaring another girl for life." Jellal sighed.

"Hi there." Loke said and kissed her hand. "What's your name?"

Her facial expression was confused. "What are you talking about, Loke-san?"

"It seems as though my reputation follows if you know my name. But I still don't know yours."

"You already know me. Lucy Heartfilia." There was a dead silence before everyone's jaws dropped.

"NANI?!" We all shouted.

"There's now way that you're that blonde nerd!" Loke shuttered.

"I am not a nerd!" She growled and walked to her group of friends.

"Lu-chan? What happened to you?" Levy asked.

"Juvia thinks you look beautiful!" Juvia said.

"I n-never k-knew you were this c-cute." Erza stuttered.

"I just changed my outfit and hair style. Do I really look that different?" She asked.

**Lucy POV**

Everyone's really surprised by my sudden change. Loke even hit on me, which was a one in a million chance. I knew that I looked different, but I had dressed like that for a reason. So no one would ogle me, but that just led to me getting bruised and battered by Natsu.

"You're actually hot. That's what everyone is freaking out about." Natsu said. "Where did a nerd like you get such a huge rack?"

"S-Shut up! I've always had them!" I shouted and crossed my arms over my chest, blushing like a love sick girl.

"Then why did you dress like a geek?" He pestered.

"To keep bastards like you from ogling me, but I got beat up for it instead." I sighed.

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Erza asked. "Who beat you up?"

"O-Oh! That's nothing Erza." I said and waved my hands back and forth.

"Do you guys know anything about this?" She asked the class. They all furiously nodded, but Aries surprisingly spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to lie anymore! I'm so sorry that we haven't told you, but Natsu has been hurting and picking on Lucy." She finished and bowed. Natsu's face went pale.

"You did what to her?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"Don't get mad at Natsu, Erza. It was my fault for not watching him carefully." Jellal insisted. Erza blushed a bit and looked form the cowering Natsu and back to Jellal.

"F-Fine. You're lucky Jellal saved your sorry ass." She muttered. The bell rang and our next class, science, started when Macao-sensei walked in.

"Settle down class." He started as we got in our seats. "You will be assigned a science project for your end of the semester grade." Everyone groaned and let him continue.

"You will work with another person in class, but you're partners will be chosen from this hat." He held up said hat. "Boys will choose the name of a girl and meet with them after class. The due date is the last day of the semester."

We groaned again as he passed the hat around. Some boys groaned or gleamed with excitement. The school day passed by quickly after that. The other girls were surprised by my appearance, but accepted and complimented me.

I was taking my books out of my locker when Natsu came up to me.

"Do you need something?" I asked. He shut my locker forcefully and scowled.

"Just because you changed your image, doesn't mean you can get smart with me."

"I wasn't getting smart with anyone. I just wanted to know if you needed something." I reasoned.

"Whatever. You're my science partner. That's all I wanted to say." He said and started walking away.

"Wait!" He stopped in his tracks and turned to me, keeping his scowl. I scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Here's my address. Come by tomorrow and we can start on it."

* * *

**This was so hard! I had to post this on my phone since my brother and sister broke the computer screen. See you later! And don't forget to vote on my poll. I'll keep it open for a little while longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter! I'll just go straight to the story then.**

**Chapter 3- Heated Apartment**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Natsu, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" My mom, Grandine shouted from the kitchen. I shot out of my bed and ran down the stairs.

She met me at the table with a stack of pancakes.

"Thanks mom!" I said and eagerly sat down. Wendy was sitting on the other side, making sure not to make eye contact with me.

"Are you still going to ignore me?" I asked. She didn't say anything and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Fine." I drenched my pancakes in syrup and began shoving them in my mouth.

"Can you come with me on some errands today, Natsu?" Grandine asked.

"Sorry, but I have a science project to work on with my partner. I'm going to her house later."

"Her? Is anyone else going to be there?" She asked with a slight glare.

"Probably her parents. It's not like I would rape her or anything. She's a nerd." Wendy's head shot up after I finished.

"Nerd? You don't mean Lucy, do you?" She asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." I smirked.

"You better not hurt her! If I hear anything from her, I promise Erza will break you." Wendy said coldly and went upstairs.

"What is she talking about?" Igneel asked.

"Nothing. I'm gonna take a shower." I said and excused myself from the table. I quickly made my way up the stairs, into my room, then the bathroom.

"Wendy needs to learn to keep her mouth shut." I said and turned the shower on. I hopped in, washed myself, and hopped back out in record time. I changed into a red muscle shirt, black shorts and tied my scarf around my neck. I checked my watch and saw that it was 9:30.

"I'll be back around six." I shouted to my family members as I walked out the door. I took her address out of my pocket.

"Strawberry Street? At least it isn't to far away." I sighed and walked towards said street. It took about fifteen minutes before I made it to her front door. I rang the door bell and it was soon answered by Lucy. She was wearing an orange tank top, blue pajama pants , and red glasses. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail. She looked a little flushed.

"Natsu! I didn't expect you to actually come." She said and led me to her living room. We sat down at her kotatsu.

"It's better than going on errands with my mom, and we still haven't decided what to do for the project. Are your parents home?" I asked and looked around.

"No, I live alone." She said.

"Why?"

"After my mom had passed away, my dad started to ignore me and he tried to marry me off to some crazy guy, so I left home." She said bluntly. My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." I said. She smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, it's alright. Want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Just some juice." I said. She nodded and stood up, looking a bit dazed.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She turned to me with a small smile but started to fall backwards. I quickly stood up and caught her before her head hit the table.

"What the hell?" I propped her up looked at her closely. Her breathing was shallow and her face was a bright red.

"Damn. She has a fever." I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. I walked up to one of the doors and opened it.

"This isn't a girls room. I thought Lucy lived alone." I said. I'll just check it out after I put her down. I walked out and found her room next door. I set her on her bed, undid her ponytail and put her glasses on the side table. I pulled my phone out and called my mom.

_"Hello? What do you need Natsu? Have you done anything to that girl?!"_

_"No! But I won't be able to come home till tomorrow. Lucy has a fever and she lives alone."_

_"The poor girl! You can stay, but don't you dare hurt her!"_

_"Bye mom."_

I walked out of her room and back to the other one. It was pretty plain but had a guitar and a couple of pictures and an alarm clock on the dresser. I picked up one of the pictures and saw Lucy standing next to a tall blonde with a scar on his eye. The other picture had her with the same guy and one with green hair and another with blue hair.

"Is she secretly a prostitute?" I thought out loud. I walked back to Lucy's room and saw her sweating like crazy. I pulled her blanket off of her and got a wet rag to put on her head.

"Stupid nerd is making me do things for her." I sighed. I found a thermometer and popped it in her mouth. It beeped and showed that she had the temperature of 103 degrees.

"Shit. This cloth doesn't look like its helping either." My eyes trailed down her body and I overlooked her clothes.

"It would be best if she were out of those stuffy clothes. Wendy did say to make sure I didn't do anything to hurt her." I said with a sly smile. I then carefully pulled down her pants, revealing her yellow lace panties. I blushed in the process of lifting her shirt, but I stopped myself and gasped at the massive bruise on her stomach.

"I did that, didn't I." I said in a deflated tone. "Damn it!" I punched the floor and put my hands in my head.

"I had no problem beating her up the other day, so why am I regretting it?" I asked myself. Lucy groaned and the bed creaked. I turned to look at her sitting up, but falling back on the pillow.

"What happened? And where are my pants?!" She shrieked and pulled the blanket over herself.

"You passed out and I had to carry you up here. You have a fever, so I thought your pants were keeping you from cooling down." I said.

"Oh. Arigato. You can leave if you want. I should be fine on my own." Lucy said as she peeked out of her blanket. I shook my head and looked her in the eye.

"I already called my mom and told her I was taking care of you. After collapsing like that, I don't trust you on your own."

"Since when have you cared about me?" She asked and started a coughing fit.

"I don't know." I stood up and walked out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And since Dragon Slayer, Lucy Heartfilia got some awesome reviews, I'll update it next!**


End file.
